


Take It

by Ilikeeggs



Series: My poor life choices of Dick getting dicked [2]
Category: DCU, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson is Robin, Don't Read This, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Grinding, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Rough Kissing, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shameless Smut, Vibrators, Yes I'm back at this again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28210953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilikeeggs/pseuds/Ilikeeggs
Summary: Dick got exactly what he came for after hanging around in Red X's apartment for most of his day. It's a good thing his "rival"/boyfriend knows how to take care of him even through his pent-up frustration.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Red X
Series: My poor life choices of Dick getting dicked [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066205
Kudos: 29





	Take It

**Author's Note:**

> I am back at this series with even more shameless smut– this is pretty much more crack/cursed smut taken seriously :))

As soon as Red entered the doorway to the apartment, not even Dick’s quick reflexes could react in time to being shoved down onto his knees and finding a face full of clothed cock.

Dick quietly moaned against the thief's erection, purposely adding extra vibration as his warm breath gasped against him.

Almost instantly Red’s hips were rolling against him, gloved hands gripping onto Dick’s hair. "That's it baby, you're already needy, huh?" He chuckled, voice alluring as always yet a bit different through the modifier of the mask.

The piece of equipment blocking Red’s beautiful face and beloved short red curls, Dick quickly wanted put an end to. Huffing, the acrobat nuzzled into his boyfriend’s arousal. "Yes- yes, please, I want it so bad. But take the stupid mask off and fuck me already." He demanded with a whine, still averting his eyes down shyly. 

Oh, so the little Robin thought he could get his way by demanding things. Not in Red’s place. 

"So we have an impatient brat? And don't think I forgot about your little dirty mouth a few days ago, letting a curse slip without my permission. Then going back to your little team and making me wait to punish you." He growled, his fingers locking on Dick’s jaw and yanking their gazes up to meet. Dick’s unmasked eyes widened in excitement, trying to discretly rut against Red’s leg.

The older teen yanked the X mask off his face with a sigh, shaking his head in disapproval. "Oh Dickie, you have to earn that." He zipped down his pants in another swift motion, raising an eyebrow expectedly at the hero below him. "Well? Get to work. I'm not fucking you until you put that filthy mouth to use."

And to use he did, Dick first reached his hand up with slow strokes across the length, guiding it close to his mouth and applying a generous lick. His entire body shivered when he heard Red’s happy groan above him, feeling chilled hands begin to lovingly stroke his hair with only the occasional tug.

This punishment was tame considering the next one Dick was expecting the possibility of, as soon as Red found out about the lube and egg vibrator he already sneaked in himself this morning. It was a miracle he didn't have to fight anyone today, or else that would have been extremely awkward.

After another moment of licking precise strips up Red’s shaft, he took him in at once with minimal gagging. That being in controlling his gag reflex, he was also semi-perfected in.

Dick slowly started bobbing his head, carefully admiring each and every hiss of pleasure from his partner, and affectionately staring at Red’s expressions, the pure relaxation and hitch of his breath.

Pleasing the man he adored from such stress never failed to melt his heart.

Teasing curiosity tugging on his mind, he raised his head to take the length out of his mouth, moving to fondling the other’s balls to speak momentarily. Dick laughed softly. "I'll make sure you feel good. I just wonder what was so hard for the ever so amazing Red X to steal that caused you so much pent up energy." He smiled at the very emotional reaction he got, savoring the sight of Red’s face scrunching up in frustration and hearing his needy groans.

"Nothing, kid. I only look out for myself–" Red couldn’t ignore his baby's mock-offended pout, "–in terms of stealing. It was only a simple trip for selling goods at some auctions. Then maybe I did have a heist. Now," He leaned down, whispering huskily into the hero's ear, enjoying the extra muffled moans and small pleas from him.

"–Now, I think you'll be finishing most of your job here." He guided Dick’s head into a few more thrusts and hallow sucks of his prick, and the kid was definitely an expert by now. "Fuck yes– come on, that's it, so good baby." Red mumbled, breath staggering on the brink of orgasm.

They both shared a look of agreement, and Dick pulled up before the other could release yet, his completely hardened excitement from Red’s words humping against the latter's knee, almost frantic. " _Uhnn, God, Red, fuck yes–_ " His voice raised an octave as he shamelessly stumbled to his feet, locking Red into a heated kiss of tongues battling for dominance. 

The praise was also really encouraging him, his boyfriend absolutely knew that. Their arms wrapped hastily around each other as they tripped over towards the bedroom, Dick immediately dropping, laying on his back with his legs spread wide waiting for Red to take the controlling pace he pleased. 

Clothes were shed in short minutes after caressing hands roamed where they pleased, memorizing every single curve and shape that belonged on one another. 

Red chuckled lowly, his hot breath fanning against Dick’s neck as soon as the shorter boy's pants were removed, examining the egg shaped intrusion. "I thought so. I could see the way you squirmed as you greedily sucked my cock," Dick was so aroused and desperate from every touch and word that his mere gaze was _begging_ Red to just fuck him already. "I actually don't mind today though, even if you did go behind my back like such a naughty little bird. But this makes it so you're already ready. Good." The vibrator was removed with satisfying slick heat coating the thief's fingers, which was whole-heartedly rubbed onto both Red’s cock and the rim of Dick’s entrance.

And finally, _finally_ , Dick could feel the aching cock slam inside him. It felt just so good that he couldn’t help but blubber out his "Thank you!"s and "I love you!"s and the fact that the cock of the person he truly had grown love always made him feel so damn perfect when it was settled inside him. 

The room was heavy in the air of sex and noises of continuous moans, pleas, and screams of each other’s names. The tip of Red’s prick hit at the sweet spot just near by his hilt with each slam of his hips. Dick’s arms were loosely wrapped around the other’s back, bouncing to meet each thrust as he leaned into the claiming hands on his hips, leaving small marks that Dick would certainly be pleasuring himself to the sight of later. When his Red wasn’t available or around. 

"Fuck, Dick, fuck you're squeezing around me so God damn good." The string of curses that left Red’s mouth was consistent with every thrust. Dick was almost completely undone beneath him, his head back against the pillows and lips parted as he grinded down into the only cock that could make him feel this good.

"Red– Oh fuck, Red please- Red!" Dick yelped, body spasming lightly as the much needed curve of Red’s cock met his sweet spot once again, and his own cock receiving additional touch along with the friction against Red’s lower stomach. The younger's face fell apart, mouth opened ajar and eyes squeezed shut in bliss as he came in hard spurts. 

It was hot, incredibly so. Red grinded down one more time for good effect, shooting his cum in the deepest angle he could into his lover. The intense build-up of the entire day made for some of the best orgasms they've had, which felt like every time they messed around together. It was jaw-dropping, 'o face' amazing every single time.

Dick didn’t hesitate to reach his arms out, and with both laying on their sides with their lips gently brushing against each other, the boy wonder was enveloped into a warm embrace.

Red lovingly rubbed a hand down his back, tilting his head to whisper sweet nothings by his ear as the comforting atmosphere took place around their satisfied pants and whispered praises. 

"Mmh," Dick yawned silently, leaning his entire body into the warmth. "Clean up later please, stay cuddling me." He asked softly, blue eyes opening to gaze adoringly into darker orbs with a silly smile.

"Always, Chuckles. Always." Red held him closely, for as long into the late evening, the warmth and protection held between them never fading.


End file.
